The purpose of this project is to create a knowledge base on Black adolescents' drinking behaviors and sexual patterns that put them at potential risk for HIV infection. The study will explore whether there are differences in the perceptions of risk for HIV infection among Black adolescents from different ethnic subgroups, and whether African-American adolescents, U.S.-born Haitian adolescents and foreign born Haitian adolescents are more likely to have sex or unprotected sex after drinking, and whether the drinking behaviors and sexual behaviors of the adolescents are influenced by acculturation. The research will indicate whether specific cultural differences and extent of acculturation affect beliefs and behaviors about alcohol use and sexual intercourse and risky behaviors for HIV infection. The research project will focus on an inner city population of adolescents in middle and high school (8th and 10th grades). In earlier telephone surveys we found that adolescents are more likely to have sexual intercourse after drinking and less likely to use condoms after drinking. Furthermore, our surveys of 8th and 10th graders in the Boston Public Schools indicate that Black adolescents are more likely than White, Hispanic or Asian adolescents to report intercourse and to have begun sexual activity at an earlier age. It is unclear, however, whether drinking contributes to an increased likelihood of having sexual intercourse or unprotected sex among U.S. born and foreign born Black populations. Survey data have been invaluable in indicating the dimensions of alcohol related sexual risk taking among Massachusetts teens. What is needed to augment the survey data are studies that explore beliefs and behaviors of adolescents from different racial and ethnic backgrounds. This study will fill critical gaps in knowledge concerning racial differences and variations through the use of ethnographic open-ended interviews with adolescents. The study will compare U.S. born and foreign born Black adolescents': 1) perceptions of social norms that govern drinking and sexual activities; 2) personal beliefs concerning drinking, sexual activity, and risk of HIV infection; 3) variation in drinking patterns and environments; and 4) drinking and sexual behaviors. The study will provide currently unavailable data on how social norms, personal beliefs and context of drinking influence HIV-related behaviors. This information is important for advancing research knowledge and formulating new research questions about adolescents' HIV-related drinking and sexual practices. Information obtained in the study will inform intervention programs targeted to Black youth.